El Siglo de la Oscuridad
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Cuando y quienes seran los unicos que llegen a ver la Luz?
1. Chapter 1

El Siglo de la Oscuridad

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** bueno acá esta mi Fic mas bien este fic pertenece a las siguientes personas que colaboraron para hacer este fic y pues sin ellos no pudimos hacerlo bien... Los autores Originales son: Gloria, Luis, Sarai, Manuel, Santiago y su servidora. Angélica Nosotros somos los culpables de que sus personajes Sufran… Este fic fue modificado hace una semana por nosotros mismos para poder subirlo al tal como muchas veces Gloria y su servidora pelearon por meter a Naruto y Digimon Juntos. Así que espero que les guste. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni Digimon NO son de nuestra propiedad son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de Akiyoshi Hongo. Si desafortunadamente no son míos, si no Neji seria totalmente Mío al igual que Yamatto, Ken, Ryo, Kouji etc.…

**Advertencias: **Este fic tiene Sucesos algo pasadosde tema, tales como Violación, Incesto, Muertes, Suicidios, Drama, Acción, y Lemon

**Dedicatoria: **a nuestro Teacher de Español, le mandamos la pagina donde esta publicada la historia espero que le guste, se que no le gusta mucho el anime pero este fic esta dedicado a usted por votar por nosotros.

**Parejas: **las Parejas Seguras son: Sorato, Takari, Miyaken, Ryoki, Kozumi, Sasusaku. Parejas que no se sabe... Bueno nosotros si sabemos pero ustedes no. Son NejiTen (en lo personal que asco) NaruHina, NejiHina (esto esta en advertencias) y ShikaTema

* * *

Era una noche sin luna ni estrellas, era una noche solitaria y llena de oscuridad. Eran las 9:00 de la noche las calles vacías. No había ni alma en las calles. Todos estaban en casa durmiendo, nadie en ese pueblo podía salir de noche claro que no, por que seria? ¿Por qué la gente tenia miedo a salir en la noche? Si apenas era temprano.

_Toda estada oscuro. Poco a poco vio una luz que iluminada poco a poco la habitación donde el estada parado. A su alrededor no había nadie. El chico parpadeo unas cuantas veces, cuando por fin pudo acostumbrarse ala luz el chico fue hacia ella. Cuando por fin entro al mundo de la Luz y dejo el mundo de tinieblas. Vio a una mujer que estada sentada en el pasto mientras ella jugada con las flores de su alrededor, el la mirada con ternura y con añoranza, ella, lo mirada con alegría y con cariño pero ¿quien era esa mujer? ¿Por que sonreía? El chico se acerco poco a poco a esa mujer cuando pudo verla mejor su sonrisa de ternura se hizo mas grande al verla de cerca... hace cuanto tiempo no la veía… , el chico se sentó en el pasto y empezó a jugar con ella. De un momento dado ella le regalo una flor de color Blanco cuando sus manos se empezaron a separar por el tacto que tuvo al darle la flor. Poco a poco la oscuridad volvía hasta comerse por completo la Luz…_

- No!! – Grito un chico de ojos azules despertando de un sueño que desde que tenia conciencia siempre soñada, nunca supo quien era esa mujer, ni supo por que el la mirada con mucha ternura, tampoco sabia por que le daba miedo la oscuridad, desde que era niño siempre tenia la vela prendida no podía estar a oscuras. Poco a poco el chico se fue calmando se levanto de la cama tomo su

vela y se fue directo al cuarto de su hermano menor. Recorrió los pasillos de la casa y se detuvo en una puerta toco un par de veces. pero no escucho ningún ruido si su hermano estada durmiendo. así que entro y vio a su hermano menor durmiendo plácidamente, se acerco a el y .lo jalo otro chico de ojos azules despertó.

- Yamatto. Que quieres es muy noche.- dijo su hermano al joven, mientras este se sentada en una silla y mirada a su hermano menor como se incorporada en la cama para tomar asiento

- Que no puedo visitarte, Takeru- solo musito Yamatto un poco enojado. por la reacción su hermano minutos antes

- Si puedes visitarme, pero no a estas horas. Que quieres- dijo Takeru

- Solo quiero. – el chico no termino de decir su oración por que vio a su hermano sentado durmiendo. El chico de paro de la silla enojado y salió de la habitación para ir ala suya, se recostó y empezó a mover las manos hacia arriba. Hasta que de nuevo vino en su mente un detalle que siempre pasada en alto cuando recordada el sueño… la flor…

- Esta vez era Blanca – se dijo a si mismo. – hace un mes era Rosa. Que diablos me pasa!!- se paro enojado y se fue hacia el baño se mojo la cara y regreso a su cama hay estuvo un buen tiempo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

0000

Había amanecido, el pueblo poco a poco empezó a tener movimiento, si era como cual día, la gente estada en la calle vendiendo frutas y verduras, muchos robadan, habían soldados por todas partes, borrachos y uno que otro sobrepasándose con las mujeres. A que esa mañana fu un poco diferente.

Una chica de 17 años caminada descalza con un vestido todo roto, su cara mugrosa, su pelo era pelirrojo, sus ojos cafés, caminada con una canasta llena de manzanas, peras, jitomates podridos llego hasta una rendija frente a ella estada un hermoso castillo y su alrededor había guardias. La chica se acerco y con su mano derecha tomo una manzana y la lanzo al aire.

- Esta es la porquería de comida que nos van!, dejan que su pueblo se muera de hambre. Malditos Bastardos. Miran la Porquería de Comida que nos van Bastardos. – grito la chica enojada. Mientras tirada las Manzanas, Peras y Jitomates adentro del jardín real. La chica seguía gritando cuando poco a poco a poco se acercaron unos soldados la agarraron la chica gritada con desesperación que la soltaran mientras uno de ellos la golpeo bruscamente dejándola inconsciente. La mayoría de la gente que vio esa escena solo miro pero no dijo nada,

- Que tanto miran, aquí no paso nada todos a sus trabajos y obligaciones o si no ago. que los arresten a todos – Dijo un soldado mientras se dirigía junto con sus compañeros a dentro del castillo llevándose ala chica con ellos.

* * *

Esto este es el principio espero que les guste. Y pues gracias por leer este Fic espero que sea de su agrado

Aceptamos Reviews positivos y Negativos. Aunque esperamos más positivos


	2. Decisiones

**El Siglo de la Oscuridad**

**Miyako Hyuuga 1912**

**Nota:** bueno acá esta mi Fic mas bien este fic pertenece a las siguientes personas que colaboraron para hacer este fic y pues sin ellos no pudimos hacerlo bien... Los autores Originales son: Gloria, Luis, Sarai, Manuel, Santiago y su servidora. Angélica Nosotros somos los culpables de que sus personajes Sufran… Este fic fue modificado hace una semana por nosotros mismos para poder subirlo al tal como muchas veces Gloria y su servidora pelearon por meter a Naruto y Digimon Juntos. Así que espero que les guste. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni Digimon NO son de nuestra propiedad son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Advertencias:** Este fic tiene Sucesos algo pasados de tema, tales como Violación, Incesto, Muertes, Suicidios, Drama, Acción y Lemmon

**Dedicatoria:** pues a los que nos leyeron aunque no hayan dejado ningún masajito y a Sarai por que mañana es su cumpleaños (Wey tu parte sale en el 9 capi pero te dedico la mía)

**Parejas:** En este Capitulo Hay un poco NejiTen ( así que chicas que les guste esta pareja es su día!!)

**Agradecimientos: **

**Manismon:** Muchas gracias por leer el Fic me alegro que el trama se te agá interesante y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

**Gloria Inazuka Kambara: **eh gracias por dejar un mensaje Gloria

**Israeru:** etto no te preocupes y gracias por las aclaraciones. Tomo mucho en cuenta esto de verdad, pero mi work esta mal hay palabras que no me corrige y según lo que me dijeron es que no me las reconoce por eso ahora tendré que revisarlo con el diccionario ya que el work no me detecta mis faltas de ortografía o dedazos

Gracias.

**00000000 **

**Capitulo 2: Decisiones.**

Ya había pasado más de 5 horas desde que la chica había sido encarcelada en la prisión real la chica tenia los ojos lloros de tanto llorar ¿por que la aprisionaban si solo decía la verdad? La fruta y las verduras estaban en mal estado.

Hasta que alguien entro a su celda, era un señor de más o menos de 50 años, el señor se la acerco y la miro. Después hizo una seña y apareció otro señor pero este era mas joven sus ojos eran azules un azul muy bonito y brillante, la chica solo lo miro y le sonrió. Este solo la miro y dejo una bandeja a su lado y luego se marcho dejándola con el otro sujeto.

- Necesito tu nombre, tu edad, necesito saber a donde vives también y también quiero ver tu carnet del juzgado. – le dijo el s-eñor a ala chica la chica solo lo miro y dijo

- Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi Haruno, tengo 17 años, vivo en una casa chica cerca del pueblo casi a las orillas del campo, bueno este yo lo deje en la casa no pensé que fuera necesario eso. – Dijo Sora un poco nerviosa y asustada ya que sabia que ese carnet la salvaría en que sea de un juicio muy fuerte o de un castigo duro

- Bien… entonces, viendo las circunstancias y viendo el delito que cometiste amerita aun juicio, ¿Sabes que significa eso no?

- Si… seré castigada

- Ala mejor tu tengas mejor suerte que otros…- dijo el señor mirando ala chica

- Que quiere decir

- Bueno tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, pero con cierto favor.- le dijo ala chica mirando su cuerpo lo que Sora se dio cuenta de Inmediato lo que el señor proponía

- Usted… esta diciendo que… - Sora no pudo seguir ya que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - ( ese mal nacido quiere que agá algo con el)

- Tu decides.. solo puedes pensarlo de hoy a mañana ya que pasado mañana que es día domingo será tu juicio y ese mismo día tu castigo. – dijo mientras daba la vuelta y salía de la celda

**000000000 **

**U**na chica de pelo rosado acostada en el pasto mirando las nubes y viendo como los pájaros volaban muy cerca de ellas disfrutando del viento puro que soplada en su cara. La chica cerro sus ojos queriendo imaginar algo cualquier cosa mero quería soñar y olvidar su posición económica y su vida, hasta que llego una persona que hizo que todo se pusiera negro en su mundo de la pelirosa

- ¿Qué crees que haces Sakura?- dijo la señora que mirada ala chica un poco molesta

- Mama!! Yo nada aquí descansando y esperando a que llegue Sora con la comida para poder preparar algo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué te dije?- la señora miro a su hija con desafío

- Que lavara la loza de la mañana… - dijo con pereza

- Y lo hecho ya

- No la verdad no

- Entonces muévete que los platos te están esperando – dijo dando vuelta y volviendo ala casa

- Ya voy!!- dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos

- AHORA SAKURA!- le grito

- Odio mi vida- dijo la chica mas para ella misma que para que su madre que igual no la había escuchada por suerte, Sakura siempre quiso ser una chica de alto sociedad tener sirvientes y mandar en una mansión, pero no su vida era diferente ella trabajada en un bar en las noches a sus 16 años ella ayudada a su hermana a mantener la casa ya que si no pagaban la jota que el rey ponía les quitarían lo poco que tenían.

La chica llego saco una bandeja grande con platos sucios y los puso en una cubeta llena de agua los empezó a lavar con el agua y los limpiada con un trapo para luego ponerlo en la alacena, después de terminar con su querido quehacer se dispuso a acomodar la ropa que llevaría el día de hoy a su trabajo, lo que mas contada con una falda lisa café y una blusa blanca. La chica miro por la ventana

- Es ya casi las 3 y Sora a un no regresa…- mendiga mientras no te hayas ido con ese – pensó

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, alguien había llegado Sakura salió y vio a un chico montado en un caballo, el chico bajo y miro a Sakura y se le acerco y le dijo

- Disculpe aquí vive Sora Takenouchi Hurano?- dijo el joven

- Si ella es mi hermana – dijo Sakura

- Bien.- el chico saco un pergamino y lo leyó- La Corte Real les informa que la señorita Sora Takenouchi Hurano esta presa en la prisión real por los siguientes cargos: Baños al propiedad real, rebeldía, insultar y agredir a nuestro virrey . lo que el día Domingo de este mes alas 6:00pm se le ara un juicio y será castiga por los delitos que cometió, este aviso solo es para los familiares de dicha prisionera.

Atte. La corte Real y el Virrey

- Pero que dice mi hermana no aria algo así, usted debe estar mal , debe haber un error- dijo Sakura un poco alterada ya que sabia muy bien los tipos de castigos que hacían los virreyes – ¿ Que podemos hacer?

. Nada señorita, este tipo de casos solo amerita al castigo, no se preocupe no creo que haya sido tan grave.

- Eso no me ayuda en nada ¿Sabe?

- Lo se, pero usted debe entiende toda regla violada merece un castigo, bueno me retiro que tenga una buen día

- Buen día buen día, si como no- dijo Sakura enojada- ahora como le diré a mi mama- mientras veía como se subía su caballo el joven y también mirando como el tomada marcha hacia el pueblo a su vez Sakura se dio media vuelta y entro, por surte su madre no estada en la casa y así ella tenia un poco de tiempo para poder pensar las cosas y como decirle a su mama que su hija favorita estada en la cárcel por insultar al virrey

**00000000 **

**P**or otro lado en una mansión muy cerca del palacio una señora un poco joven con su pelo café y piel blanca caminada de un lado a otro. Hasta que un hombre alto de pelo largo negro y tez blanca apareció adelante de ella.

- ¿ En que trato quedaron?- la señora mirada aquel hombre son preocupación

- De que el se casara y no hay marcha atrás – dijo muy seriamente

- Pero no puede, mi hijo es muy joven apenas tiene 17 años, tiene muchas cosas en mente, quiere llegar a ser el capitán de la fuerza armada del ejercito real, no le pueden hacer eso.- dijo la señora un preocupada por su hijo

- Y lo puede hacer aun estando casado con ella – dijo el tomando marcha hacia su habitación

- Pero amor, estamos hablando de nuestro hijo no de un esclavo- dijo la señora

- Mira Yuriko, se que es un poco frustrante para ti y creo que para el lo va ser, pero estamos hablando por el bien de la familia, sabes cuantos quieren aprovecharse del de la corona, sabes cuantos estarían dispuestos a matar a mi hermano con tal de quedarse con el dinero.

- Pero por que el por que mi hijo, nuestro hijo.- dijo Yuriko con lagrimas

- Por que el es el orgullo de esta familia, y basta de tonterías vamos arréglate que hoy tenemos una cita con mi hermano.- Dijo el señor mirando a su esposa

- Esto triara la desgracia a nuestra familia

- Ya déjate de tonterías – dijo entrando a su habitación

**000000 **

**E**n una de las recamaras de la misma mansión se encontrada un joven de ojos perlados mirando la ventana si mirada lucia perdida y muy distante, tenia sueño pero desde hacia tiempo no podía dormir una noche completa y las razones era ese mendigo sueño que lo llevada al borde de la locura por no saber su significado, siempre pasada mirando la ventana tratando de de cifrar el sueño pero no lo lograda

- Que me quiere decir ese sueño, maldición que ago. aun no lo hayo no encuentro la lógica a este sueño- se dijo mientras caminada directamente ala silla y tomada asiento- que significan las rosas que significara que este llena de sangre, me volveré loco si paso otra noche soñando eso. – dijo mientras sus manos tomada su cabeza

En eso sonó la puerta, el chico voltio a ver la puerta y grito un "adelante" y entro una chica de ojos cafés, su pelo era igual café y tenia su pelo agarrado con 2 coletas. Tenía el uniforme de la servidumbre real

- Perdón por interrumpirlo señor Neji, pero traje lo que pidió- dijo la chica mientras dejada la bandeja en la mesa pasando a su lado

- No te preocupes Ten, sabes que tú puedes pasar cuando quieras a mi habitación. – dijo Neji con una sonrisa

- Que cosas dice joven Neji- mientras le prepara un vaso con agua con miel- espero que pueda dormir un poco con esto – mientras seguía agitando el vaso con la cuchara

- Yo también espero eso TenTen ya que va para 4 días que no puedo dormir, pero cambiando de tema como sigue tu hermana ¿Ya esta mejor? – dijo mientras ella le daba el vaso con Agua con miel y el lo agarro y acaricio su mano lo que la chica se puso un poco roja

- Mi… hermana esta mucho mejor joven Neji, solo que anda un poco delicada aun, y por cierto la verdad no se como agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotras .. lo dijo por que usted pago el medico.- dijo TenTen un poco roja

- Lo hice por que sabes que te quiero Ten y diablos déjame de decirme Joven Neji, ya sabes que tu puedes decirme Neji a secas , odio las formalidades – dijo mientras se parada y tomada rumbo a su ventana de nuevo

- Bueno Neji- se dio la vuelta y se puso mas roja de lo que estada y sonrió nerviosamente – me tengo que retirar tengo unas cosas que hacer en la cocina si se le ofrece algo solo toque la campana y aquí estaré… - dijo mientras salía de la habitación ya afuera- Neji… siempre estaré para ti – mientras veía como un joven de ojos negros la mirada con extrañeza- que me miras – dijo

- Nada, solo quiero hablar con el Joven Neji- musito el chico

- Pues pasa, aunque el esta cansado como para recibirte- dijo TenTen tratando que el chico se fuera y dejara en que sea dormir a su Neji

- Sabes, mocosa tu solo es una sirvienta aquí así que no te metas en donde no te llaman – cuando de repente salió Neji y estada detrás de TenTen

- Kouji, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no trastes así a TenTen – dijo Neji con sus ojos fríos y son seriedad

- Lo siento Neji, pero tu sirvienta me saca de mis casillas, bueno no vine a pelar por cosas insignificantes, vengo a ver lo que me pediste- dijo mientras entrada ala habitación de Neji

- TenTen, no te preocupes yo me encargare de el- dijo mientras el le sonreía ala chica mientras la chica sonreirá y se ponía roja y Neji entro ala habitación

- Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no insultes a Ten – dijo Neji

- Perdón, no sabia que tenias cierta amistad con tu sirvienta- dijo Kouji con tono burlón

- Y si la tengo, creo que no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Neji con tono furioso

- Ya déjalo por la paz no me volveré a meter con tu amante, solo vengo a decirte..- no termino nada ya que Neji lo golpeo

- No vulvas a insultarla ni a decir estupideces – dijo Neji

- Ya, esta te la pasare, solo por que vengo de a rápido y no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, solo quería decirte que fuiste aceptado para poder estar en el ejercito real y poder aspirar a ser capitán, bueno me retiro adiós- mientras se dirigía ala puerta

- Gracias por la información.

- Ya adiós – y salió

Neji se quedo en su habitación tratando de dormir en que sea una vez en 4 días. Hasta que el sueño lo venció

_Todo estada nublado, estada solo corrió hacia una dirección y nada volvió a correr y todo parecía igual vía niebla y solo, la desesperación se apodero de el corrió lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a una luz que no supo de donde había llegado, pero se sintió seguro se pregunto por ¿Por que la luz lo hacia sentir seguir?_

_Cuando voltio vio un campo lleno de rosas. Le llamo la atención y camino hacia ellas , quiso cortar una para ella, su gran amor sabia que era imposible, pero ella era su gran amor, cuando toco la rosa y la arranco, y luego la lanzo para verla y vio que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre , el solo …._

**00000000 **

Hasta hay le dejo XD…

A este es un capitulo mas grande o y pues espero que le gusté, la verdad no soy partidaria del NejiTen, pero era necesaria en la historia de ahora en adelante.

Y pues espero si tuve errores ortográficos díganmelos ¡! Porfis ya que ya le revise mas de 5 veces y no me señalo nada u.u gome por usar los 00000 como separadores pero el editos del FfNet no me deja poner las lineas Gome.

Bueno espero sus reviews Oki Bye se cuidan


End file.
